


Big Sister Peggy FitzSimmons

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Being a big sister may be hard, but it was something she loved being, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.//FitzSimmons Family Fluff//





	Big Sister Peggy FitzSimmons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simmppaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmppaa/gifts).



> Simmppaa asked for big sister Peggy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Being a big sister was a hard job, Peggy decided on Friday afternoon on the way to the ice cream shop.  They had gone to the park that afternoon; her, Skye and their father, Fitz. Jemma hadn’t come because she wasn’t feeling well, she had a sore stomach so Peggy had taken it upon herself to look after Skye, something that her mum normally did as Skye always tended to stay close to her mum when she was in public, especially when she was in a new place.

Skye was now just over two years old, and Peggy was over seven and the two girls were extremely close, always wanting to stay together and play together when they went out. And when Peggy found out she couldn’t bring her younger sister to school with her, she had gotten upset until Fitz had reassured her, and promised her that she would see Skye again soon and the four of them could go out for dinner and celebrate the beginning of the new school year.

Using the hand that was holding her father’s, Peggy shook and it took only moments to get his attention. “Is everything okay Pegs?” he asked her once he had noticed her.

“I just wanted to make sure that Skye was okay,” she explained to her father, smiling a toothy smile. Not that she had one of her front teeth at the moment, it had fallen out a number of days before and (this was her favourite bit) the tooth fairy had visited her, giving her a one-pound coin in exchange for it.

Fitz smiled down at her, and nodded, then looked back at Skye who he was holding. She was cuddling her stuffed penguin close to her (the one that she had gotten for her first Christmas and always carried with her) and she had stopped crying now.

When the two of them had been playing in the playpark earlier (super-secret space ninja princesses, it was their favourite game), Skye had run after her older sister but stumbled, falling to the ground and cutting her knee open. It was only a small cut, with very little blood.

It had taken Peggy moments to notice that her sister had fallen and was crying and she had run back to her, hugging her close until he had come running over seconds later and been able to apply a plaster to the cut and kiss it better. It was times like that he was thankful that Jemma made him carry a first aid kit with him.

He had asked Peggy if it was okay if they just headed home, that Skye wouldn’t want to stay out if she was injured. Peggy had nodded, she was never going to say no, not when her younger sister was upset. So he had lifted Skye into one arm, carrying her and she had taken hold of his other hand but they were halfway to the car when Skye had asked if they could have ice cream.

He had been unsure at first, but then he had agreed and they had continued walking down the street to the ice cream shop. It was the afternoon, close to dinner but surely, he had reasoned with himself, one ice cream wouldn’t hurt. And they were still young, having a bit of fun like this from time to time surely would be much better than always following the rules.

“I think she is,” he replied, smiling down at his eldest daughter. “You did help her after all.”

She frowned, wondering how she had helped her sister but Fitz just laughed at this. “You did help her Pegs, you comforted her when she was crying, that’s important. If you don’t believe me, just ask your mum when you get home.”

She had no answer to this, and just continued to walk with her family to the ice cream parlour and since it was so nice outside, the sun splitting the tress, they ate them outside.

Until Skye dropped hers, the thing falling and splattering on the ground, causing her to cry again. In the moments after this happened, Fitz kept calm and tried his hardest to settle her down but she didn’t so Peggy did the first thing that she could think off; she pushed her ice cream towards her sister.

Skye smiled at her when she did so. “Thank you, Peggy.”

Peggy just returned the smile, she wasn’t going to let her younger sister be upset, what kind of sister would she be if she did?

***

When they got home just over an hour later, Jemma called to them from their bedroom and the two of them raced up the stairs (Peggy behind her, possibly in case she fell again) and soon they were jumping on their mum’s bed, recounting all their adventures of the day.

He laughed from his place in the doorway before kicking off his shoes and climbing into the bed with them, pulling Skye close to him and tickling her, the giggles escaping from her while Jemma rolled her eyes, but unable to keep the smile off her face.

Once he finally let Skye go, the young girl beaming and crawling over the bed to get to her penguin, Fitz looked around at them all, a crafty smile creeping up his face. “How about…” he began, looking at everyone in the room (including Monkey, who had now jumped up onto the bed to join in on all the fun). “We order pizza in and have a family film night?”

Peggy looked at Skye, and Skye looked at Peggy and then the two of them started nodding, saying how they thought that it was such a good idea and wanting nothing more than to have a pizza family film night. Fitz knew just how much the two of them loved the family nights they had together, and he wasn’t going to deny them that.

And Jemma seemed to agree with the idea. He knew that she hadn’t been feeling the best, so he wasn’t too sure if she would eat anything, and if she didn’t, there would be someone in the room who would eat the leftovers.

“Great,” he continued, scratching at Monkey’s ears as the dog climbed over his lap. “Now, what does everyone want?” Skye was much like her mum when it came to food, she liked getting the same, not wanting to try anything new but Peggy, well she was more adventurous and always wanting to try something new.

After much squabbling (and Jemma telling Peggy she wasn’t allowed a 24” pizza) they had finally all decided on what to order and the two girls ran off to their bedrooms to get changed into their pyjamas. Jemma asked him if he wanted her to come downstairs while he sorted out juice but he was okay. He could get it himself.

It was twenty minutes later, when they were all curled up on the bed together, the film set up and ready to play, when the doorbell rang and he excused himself for a moment to collect it. Moments later (though not without some difficulty) he returned to his family, and sorted out the food.

Once they had, Jemma hit play on the film, her head coming to rest on his chest and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

It was moments like this that he couldn’t quite put into words that he enjoyed the most.

***

Skye had fallen asleep soon after the film had started, curled up with her sister and Monkey and remained there for the duration of the film, and it wasn’t until Fitz lifted her into his arms at the end that she stirred.

“Hey Monkey,” he whispered down at her. “You ready for bed?”

She just yawned, unable to keep her eyes open and Fitz just laughed. “C’mon, let’s say goodnight to mummy.”

He carried her around to where Jemma was still curled up, and she stroked her daughter’s hair, placing a gentle kiss there. “Goodnight sweetie.”

“Night mummy,” Skye just about managed, something that caused Jemma to laugh.

“Back in a moment,” Fitz told his wife as he carried her out of the room and to her own bedroom, and began tucking her into her own bed, Skye cuddling close to her stuffed penguin when he heard one word from her.

“Story?”

Fitz smiled at this, knowing that he should have expected it. “You want a bedtime story?”

“Story.”

“Okay,” he told her, reaching for one of the books on her bookcase when his daughter spoke again.

“No. Peggy story.”

“Ahhhh,” Fitz said, understanding now what she wanted. “You want Peggy to read you a story?” He looked over his shoulder and called out to his other daughter, who appeared in the doorway moments, later a look of puzzlement on her face. “Would you like to read Skye a bedtime story?”

Peggy’s face seemed to light up at this point, and she padded her way across the room and moments later was curled up in the chair, a book open and she was reading to her younger sister.

And by the time that she had finished, Skye had fallen asleep, her breath soft and Peggy looked at her, a smile crossing her face. Being a big sister may be hard, but it was something she loved being, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoy. If you're interested in more of this 'verse;  
> Series Link: [Tonight, We Are Young](http://archiveofourown.org/series/261421)  
> Part One: [The Beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10198139)


End file.
